


Clouds passing by

by IzzyMRDB



Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyMRDB/pseuds/IzzyMRDB
Summary: Solangelo Drabble
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: My slowly growing collection of One-shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908898
Kudos: 31





	Clouds passing by

Staring up at the sky, Nico let his sword lay forgotten on the ground beside him, smoking lightly.

The clouds drifted lazily by, fluffy white obscuring the perfect light blue of the aether. Vaguely, Nico could hear the chirping of a pair of sparrows as they flew overhead.

Back flush against the ground, sprawled like a starfish, he took the brief moment of calm to relax his muscles slightly.

Shadowtravel takes a lot out of him.

"Nico!" Will shouted, jolting him awake. "Get your butt to the infirmary, now!"

Nico sighed, cradling his broken ribs and sheathing his sword. "Coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> I answer any and all comments you leave, am happy to discuss my ideas and plot with you, and I cherish every kudos you give!  
> Find me at @IzzyMRDB on all social media (Tumblr, Insta, Snap, Discord[#2881]) and start a conversation!
> 
> Or, join my pjo discord server for extra bits and sneak peeks! https://discord.gg/jsH6Q8K


End file.
